Roses are Red...
by Lolli
Summary: G/V - don't ya just luv 'em ^^; AU of how they got together...I just wanted to write something mushy for a change, so REVIEW!!! Opinions greatly appreciated!


Heh, my first attempt at romance -_-;  As anyone who knows me will tell you (one poor poor person in particular), I'm not a romantic person…so why do I bother writing romance?  Heh, well, I'm trying to extend myself, and I generally avoid writing anything –er- mushy *irks*  But I don't mind reading it ^^;  Plus I just love G/V sooooo much (don't we all!? ^^;)…so yeah, I figured I'd try something new.  AU (I think) beginning just after Gohan starts at Orange Star High School.  Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!! ****

_Roses are Red…_

Chapter 1: Round and round the mulberry bush…

_by Lolli_

He felt a bead of sweat forming by his brow; she was watching him again, he just knew it.  She was always watching him; with those intense orbs of blue, always aware of his every action, penetrating his every thought.  Or maybe he was just being paranoid.  Paranoid.  Yes, that was it.  Paranoid.  How could she be watching him now?  Her pen glided across the blue lined paper, forming smooth loops and jagged points in a flowing script.  How could she possibly be watching him?  She was writing.  Taking notes – that's all, not watching.  She was smart, so of course she was taking notes.

He shuddered, the dull drone of a slightly accented voice barely registering in his mind.  She was _too_ smart.  She'd pointed out to his face the similarities between himself and the 'Gold Fighter'.  _"Hey Gohan,"_ she'd mocked, _"y'know, I heard that someone said the 'Gold Fighter' was wearing the Orange Star High Badge, and he was wearing the same clothes as you…" _and with a smirk, she was gone.  She new something was going on.  She wasn't like the others.  Of course she was watching!  She was _always_ watching…and she always _would_ be.  

***

_What is his problem? _ Videl fought the urge to scowl. _ Why does he keep looking at me!_  She could sense his eyes on her again, and it was beginning to unnerve her.   There was something different about this Gohan.  _Gohan_ – the name slipped through her mind and onto her page.  He wasn't normal; she was sure of that.  But that was about all she was sure of.  That and the fact that there was something going on with him.

_But what?_  A jagged scribble escaped her pen in frustration.  _Damn him_!  Ever since he had arrived at Orange Star High, strange things had been happening.  She was the town saviour.  Protector of the city.  Daughter of the almighty Hercule.  And now there was this 'Gold Fighter'.  She fought to conceal the thoughtful smirk that threatened to surface.  The 'Gold Fighter'.

_And it all has something to do with Gohan._  It was all just too much of a coincidence, and she wasn't sure she liked it.  _What is the deal with you, Son Gohan?_  She looked up at him and caught his eye, finally allowing the smirk to take shape like it had been threatening to with every thought of him.  She narrowed her eyes slightly.  _Some day, Gohan, some day soon I will find out.  That's a promise._

***

Gohan gulped and tore his eyes away from her – had she noticed?  Had she seen him looking at her – he hadn't even realise that he'd been doing it!  _Don't be a fool Gohan_, he scolded himself.  _Of course she noticed!_  Squirming a little, he began occupying himself with shuffling his papers and pretending to take notice of the murmur that echoed throughout the room. 

"…and so, through reading this classic piece of literature, you may gain an accurate impression of historical times and…"

_She's not stupid!_  He stole another glance.  At her. At Videl.  The smirk was still there—it had always been there, just now it was visible—twisting her lips in a very evil fashion, except now there appeared to be a sense of satisfaction within it.  He slipped a little in his seat and groaned.  She made him so damn nervous!

Why?  Why did she make him nervous?  It wasn't like she was a threat to him or anything.  _But she is.  _She was just too damn smart – she was already onto him!  _If she finds out…_  And it wasn't just the 'Gold Fighter' incident that worried him.  She—Videl—was the daughter of Hercule.  _Videl_.  Hercule's daughter!  

Suddenly, silence.  He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head…he could see them—galssy pools of light—staring up at him from the seats below.  Hers weren't among them though; that he knew.  

He let out a nervous laugh.  Why was everyone staring—no, glaring—at him?

"Uh…sorry?"  It was all he could do to break the tension.  _Damn!  What did I miss – I was too caught up in my own thoughts…of her._

"Shall I repeat myself for you, Master Son?"  His teacher sniped in that irritatingly patronising voice.

"-Er…'  Was he supposed to answer that?

She rolled her eyes.  "I said,"  she stated sharply, "could you please repeat to the class what your assignment is that is due on Friday!"

"Ah…well," he stammered, his eyes roaming to Videl once more.  This was all her fault.  And she still wasn't even looking at him – she had never even been taking notice of him at all!  _Now look where my paranoia has gotten me!  _He watched as she neatly placed a period at the end of her sentence and proceeded to carefully fold the piece of paper.

"Master Son," his teacher insisted.  "If you cannot answer me, I shall add another 300 words to the limit!  I do not appreciate those who do not listen during my class, and I punish them duly!" she ended crisply, her accent highlighting the annoyance in her voice. 

"Ma'am,"—Videl rose from her seat--"if I may?"

"Yes Videl, proceed."

"We are to complete a 700 word essay on the historical significance of classical literature, using a chapter from 'Pride and Prejudice' as stimulus."  She sat; almost smugly, it appeared to Gohan.  He wanted to scowl.  He struggled to stop himself.

"Well done, Videl.  You have just saved your classmates from a 1000 word essay."  She raised a brow; "Master Son on the other hand…"

He did scowl.  How could he help that his mind had been wandering.  _I've got to stay more focussed – what would mom think if she knew what I spent my class time doing.  I'd never be allowed back here!_  He glared at Videl, but despite the distractions, he somehow felt that he would much rather remain in school, with – _whoa!  Where did that come from…_ with Videl?  _Heh, it's because I want to know what the deal is with her, that's why.  That's all._

The bell rang with its insufferable tones, interrupting his thoughts.  Chairs began to grate on the tiled floor as everyone left for their next class.

"Ooh Gohan, tough luck,' Eraser's perky voice chimed near his ear.  "But you're a bright boy – you'll be fine."  She gave a wink as she proceeded down the stairs.

"Heh, thanks," he said, trying to sound polite.  He could feel a slight heat creep into his cheeks as he gathered up his papers.  Sharpener simply snorted as he passed him, a wide smirk plastered on his face as usual.  He hadn't even been at Orange Star High for a week and was already making a fool of himself.

He glanced around the room to see where Videl was.  Gone already, he supposed.  He shrugged – it was time that he forgot about her.  He pushed out his chair, papers in hands, and turned to leave.

"Looking for someone, Gohan?" a voice mocked softly, right by his face. 

_Videl._

"Uh…no, no one," he uttered rather too quickly, taking a step backwards and stumbling over his own chair.  Papers scattered everywhere, fluttering to the floor.  She had been right in his face; he had felt her warm breath on his cheek.  She wasn't phased in the slightest.

"Good," she stated.  "I wasn't looking for you either."  With that, she sauntered down the steps, not giving him a second glance.  _What the..?!  _A look of confusion twisted his face as he bent down to gather his papers.  _What _was_ that!?_  On top of the messy pile, a neatly folded piece of paper settled.

_Gohan_…

In a smooth, flowing script, his name was written on the outside of the folded sheet.  He picked it up, glaring at it with scrutiny, scooping up papers with his free hand.  He turned it over… nothing.

"Wait," he said, but his voice fell dully upon his ears alone.  Videl was gone.  He looked around to make sure she really was.

He decided to open it.  There was no one it could have been from but her, was there?

He unfolded it with caution…he couldn't tell whether he was intent or apprehensive.  Each time he unfolded it, a new line of a verse was revealed.

_Roses are red…_

_Violets are Blue._

_You're scared of me…_

But I'm not scared of you.

He could visualise her smirking right now.  Now he was annoyed.  Scared – Bah!  He shuddered slightly again despite himself and unfolded it one last time.

_Gohan_, it read.

I know you're hiding something.  Meet me on the roof after school – we need to talk.  After all, we're both fighting for the city, right?

_Videl_

_P.S. I think you could use little help on your paper anyway…since you weren't listening at all in class._

~*~

Heh, so waddaya think?  I know it's not very G/V at the moment, but I'm making it difficult for myself.  *shrugs*  I like a challenge, plus this is kinda fun to write.  Tell me if I'm doin' any good or not – no reviews and I obviously won't continue it, because I just won't have the incentive.  Um, just an off the cuff question – can anyone tell me how Gohan and Videl actually get together?  See, the last eps I saw were when they reached Babidi's ship…  Well, I just saw a lot of potential for romance between G & V before then, so I'm writing how I think they shoulda got together – tell me if I'm bein' a damn fool, 'kay?  Anyways – REVIEW!!  I should get new chappys out quick if ya'll like this, coz I'm on easter holidays…heh, plenty o' time to write ^_^  So yeah, see yas 'round (hopefully) ^_~  

- Lolli -


End file.
